


Calm

by heartSelect



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Books, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartSelect/pseuds/heartSelect
Summary: It's that feeling you get after reading a good book.





	

A breath of sigh escaped your lips. Book closed on your lap, finished. Closing your eyes, you took it all in.

The room was silent, undisturbed, yet it felt like it was different moments ago.

The clashing of swords, the whirling of runes and winds, the thundering of clouds, and the crackling sound of fireplace are gone, vanished. You know it is and You know that it was never there to begin with, yet you felt it, heard ,and experienced every ounce of the words portrayed on paper.

You felt like  _you were_ _still there_ , in the world of the unknown, going through the layers of reality and the nether realms, perceiving the world at full perception, living and dying at the same time. Every nerve in your body, heavy, tingling, yearning for more. More adrenaline, more excitement. Yet, in your mind, you felt calm, melancholic, ecstatic and everything in between.

You felt drunk and sober, light and heavy, broken yet complete, tired but energetic. You felt your mind flying beyond the stars, seeing alien colors, going through dimensions, experiencing every life on earth through the eyes of men, women and child all in a course of a few moments.

_You felt so out of this world._

A click shattered the deafening silence.

_And once again you breath._

The door opened.

Your opened your eyes and stared at the paperback on your lap. You let your hands roam and feel the cover, the bumps and the smooth and glossy texture. You sigh once again.

"Hey..." a low gentle voice spoke. "You haven't left your room all day, I was getting worried."

You glance up, your eyes still clouded, distracted.

No words were sent, just glances and stares. The man, who is also your lover, went closer, slowly. "Have you finished the book You were reading last night?"

Your body felt tired and heavy, your voice stuck in your throat but you still forced yourself to nod.

He gave a sigh and walked closer. Finally, you looked up and stared straight at his eyes. You were still in a trance between fiction and reality, not knowing which was which. As you stared, you saw sparks of orange, bright burning stars and swirls of scarlet light in his eyes. You also saw shadows, darkness in his pupils, swirling around like whirpools and your breath hitched as you felt a wave of heaviness wash over you.

He walked closer to where you sat, on the couch of your room. Your hands slowly raised themselves, reaching out to him, still looking deeply at his eyes.

He sent you a gentle smile, grasping your hands, kneeling down to reach your eye level. His hands were warm, his smile radiated a sense of comfort, and his eyes held the look of love and adoration. ' _For me_ ' you thought.

"Hey..." Koujaku spoke softly

You gave a gentle smile and hugged him, letting your head rest on his shoulder. "hey... "

"You okay?" his concerned words made your heart pound "Do you need something?"

You shook my head. "No. Stay" you hugged a bit tighter, taking in his scent.

It was an understatement to say that he was handsome.  _Koujaku was perfection_. He was beautiful, inside and out.

He was gentle and he treated you like fragile glass. Beautiful, but easily broken. Solid but see through. You know that he loves you from the bottom of his heart and he knows that you felt the same.

A chuckle erupted from Koujaku. He pulled you away from the hug "Hey, now, Don't you just go and sleep on me again... Did you do a one sitting?"

You were rubbing your eyes as you softly said yes. He looked down at your hand that was resting on top of the paperback, he gave a dry chuckle "You know, sometimes I wonder if you like books more than me... "   
His eyes softened as they slowly set to yours.   
It was a depressing thought to Koujaku but to you... It didn't matter much, because, as embarrassing as it sounds, you actually imagine the main couple(when there is one) as the two of you. You always brought Koujaku in your adventures, in reality and in fiction.

You tilted your head to the side, confused. He took the hand from the book and intwined it with his, grasping the other to his face and there, he kissed, eyes closed. An adoring look overcame your face as he showered you with affections.

Once Koujaku opened his eyes, you leaned in closer to him, your lips softly colliding. Your heart was beating... Not fast, no, it was beating calmly at a steady pace and warmth spread through your chest.

Even with this quick and soft kiss, your whole mind would calm, overthrowing the over load your mind felt moments ago.

You pulled away, sending Koujaku what he thought was your loveliest smile, you reassured him "Don't worry because unlike the book, the emotions that I feel for you will never cease... Would you like to know why?"

"Why?" he responded, while setting his forehead onto yours.

_"It is because our love is also a story of our own"_

**Author's Note:**

> I got his idea after finishing the book Dry Water which I found out was too much for my puny brain... So here ya go... It took me 'bout 3 hours to write this in a span of 4 days.


End file.
